de aanvaller
by sandra52519
Summary: yaoi fanfic. lxlight. light word aangevallen en een onbekende man komt hem helpen, wat zal er gebeuren. R


**auteur: **sandra52519.

**Anime: **death note.

**Waarschuwing:** yaoi fanfic.

**Koppel: **L x Light.

**Extra: **geen death note of shinigami aanwezig en verkrachting. Geen beledigende reacties graag heb jullie gewaarschuwd.

* * *

Ik liep door de straten net als altijd, maar er was iets anders. Ik weet niet wat maar er was iets dat niet goed was. Alsof er iemand naar me stond te kijken. Het was al nacht en er waren geen mensen te zien in de straat. Om die rede negeerde ik het en liep verder, mijn appartement was tenslotte maar twee straten verderop.

Plotseling werd ik tegen de grond geduwd en mijn portemonnee werd uit mijn zak gehaald. Ik verwachte dat mijn aanvaller weg zou gaan, maar dat deed hij niet. "Light Yagami" zei de aanvaller. Het was een zware stem. Hij begon een blinddoek om mijn ogen te doen."je weet toch wel dat lekkere mannen als jij niet alleen `s nachts over straat moeten lopen". Ik bevroor van angst. Hij begon mijn shirt omhoog te doen. Ik begon me te verzetten, maar niks hielp. Hij maakte nu de rits van mijn broek los."oooh, je bent nu al zo hard" fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Er ging een trilling door mijn lichaam. Hij speelde met me en toen verkrachte hij me. Hij pakte een mes uit zijn zak en hield hem tegen mijn rug."ik denk dat ik je een aandenken zal geven." Hij zette het mes in mijn rug en schreef er iets in. Een litteken zou over blijven, een litteken dat het woord 'lekketje' vormde. Daarna liet de dader mijn handen los uit zijn krachtige greep en rende weg.

Ik lag daar zonder de kracht om op te staan. Ik haalde de blinddoek weg en liet me zelf ruste tegen de koude stoep. Ineens kwam er een schaduw in mijn ooghoeken. Zacht begon ik te zegen "help me". Er was iets aan de schaduw dat me hem liet vertrouwen, ik acht er niet te veel over na omdat mijn oog leden zwaar werden en mijn ogen dicht vielen. Net voor ik helemaal in slaap was hoorde ik een man zeggen "geen zorgen het komt allemaal goed".

...

Ik werd wakker in een hotel kamer. Ik ging recht op zitten en keek om me heen. In de hoek zat een man. "Eindelijk wakker" zei hij zacht terwijl hij naar me toe liep. Ik zei niks. "mijn naam is ryuzaki, en jij heet." "Light"zei ik zo zacht dat hij het bijna niet kon horen. "ik vond je bewusteloos op straat, je vroeg om hulp. Dus ik bracht je naar het hotel waar ik nu verblijf en had een dokter gebeld." Ik schrok een beetje toen ik hoorde dat een dokter was gekomen en ryuzaki zag ook dat ik dat deed."de dokter zei dat er met een mes op je rug was geschreven." Voorzichtig vroeg ryuzaki toen: "was je verkracht."

Mijn gezicht trok wit weg en ik voelde me misselijk eraan te denken maar na alles wat hij had gedaan voor me moest ik de waarheid wel zeggen. ik knikte met ongemak. Ryuzaki zag dat ik me onprettig voelde en ging naast me op het bed zitten en legde zijn arm om de heen. Gek genoeg voelde het goed en fijn. Ik voelde me op mijn gemak en legde mijn hoofd op Ryuzaki`s schouders. het voelde fijn... heel fijn. Hij trok zich terug en tilde mijn kin op. hij boog voor over en legde zijn lippen op de mijne. Ik was eerst even in schrok maar begon toen terug te zoenen. ik vertrouwde Ryuzaki. na een paar minuten begon hij zich terug te trekken, beide haalde we nu zwaar adem. Ryuzaki trok me naar zich toe en knuffelde me, hij fluisterde toen in mijn oor: "je kunt hier wel blijven slapen". "n-nee"zei ik en duwde hem zacht weg. er ging plotseling een steek door mijn rug , op de plek waar mijn aanvaller de voor eeuwig blijvende littekens had achtergelaten. "ik ga liever naar huis toe". Ryuzaki knikte instemmend en zei: "dat is goed maar laat me je wegbrengen en beloof dat we elkaar volgende week weer zullen zien". ik had geen keus en zij dat het goed was. toen vertrokken we uit het hotel. hij reed en al snel kwamen we bij mijn appartement aan. hij zette me af, keek me even aan met een twijfel achtige blik. "kom volgende week maar langs, ik had het tenslotte beloofd". hij knikte en met tegenzin reed hij toen weg. ik was in de war en verbaast en besloot een wandeling langs het meer te maken.

toen ik daar kwam zag ik hoe de maan het meer oplichte, het was een prachtig en hypnotyserend gezicht. ik kon niet bewegen en alleen maar staren. plots zei er een stem achter me: "had ik niet gezecht dat mannen als jij snachts niet aleen over straat moesten lopen." ik hoefde me niet om te draaien om te weten wie het was. de stem van hem stond voor eeuwig in mijn geheugen. hij legde zijn handen om mijn middel en trok me naar hem toe ik probeerde om van hem af te komen, maar het lukte niet. hij duwde me tegen de grond en verkrachte me opnieuw de zelfde man als eerder die dag. alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen en het enige dat ik nog zag en hoorde was een man die mijn naam schreeuwde en mijn aanvaller die wegrende. ik voelde de man mijn hand vasthouden en wist dat het ryuzaki was. ik voelde me veilig.

...

Ik opnieuw wakker werd op de hotelkamer van ryuzaki. "Ik zie dat je wakker bent" ryuzaki zei als hij liep in de kamer met ontbijt. Hij plaatste het voor mij een zei: "eerst eten en dan uit te leggen." Ik begon te eten. Toen ik klaar was kwam hij naar me toe en ging zitten op het bed. Ik staarde hem eerst aan en begon toen te huilen. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen om me te troosten. Toen ik niet meer huilen Ik legde hem uit waarom naar het meer ging en wat er was gebeurd. Hij zag de pijn in mijn ogen en legde een hand op mijn wang. hij leunde weer naar voren en kuste me. Deze keer aarzelde ik niet en kuste hem terug. Zijn tong likte mijn onderlip vragend om toegang. Ik graag verleende hem het. Hij trok een beetje weg en keek me in de ogen. "Ik hou van je'' zei hij. Ik kuste hem en zei: "Ik hou ook van jou " We omhelsden elkaar en beiden voelde alsof ons geluk zou nooit stoppen.


End file.
